


So if you're leaving, walk slow

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”我从不相信你会死“</p>
<p>中文翻译。英文链接见内。</p>
            </blockquote>





	So if you're leaving, walk slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



昏暗的凌晨三点，他悄悄溜进221B，呆站着直到晨光熹微。然后他顺走了John一件没洗的T恤和沙发上的毯子。

不知道John几时会发觉它们不见了。

*

伪装完自杀事件，Sherlock花了大部分的时间当黑客。

“所以，那时你说‘犯罪网络’的时候……有一部分是确实存在的，对吗？”John在他脑海中说。

“地下网络。”Sherlock正弓着背埋首笔记本，脸上映着蓝光。公寓的地下室很冷。“黑莲会做的——一套互不干涉的网络协议，或者IP地址。不经许可不得出入。地下网络是无法经由普通互联网，象日常用户熟悉的那些，Google，YouTube，Facebook，连接上的更大更深入的网络部分。你可以想象一座冰山：普通的互联网只是山尖，而深层网络沉在下面，更庞大，日常的搜索引擎也搜不到。你可以在那里买卖任何东西，从铁矿到钻石，武器到违禁药品。”

“难以置信。”John说着，有一瞬间Sherlock可以想象到身后他的动作，如果自己往右边转过脑袋，脸颊就会擦到他的毛衣。他意识到自己已经一边裹在毛毯里浑身发抖一边对John讲了好几个钟头的话了。

“没错。”Sherlock对空荡荡的房间说，然后John回答：“或许该出去呼吸一下新鲜空气。”

“那就要离开我的藏身之地。”

“有时候抛却这片空白出去——呃，拥抱阳光，也是有好处的。”

“一片空白很不错。空白里没有人群的存在。”

John的叹息笼罩着他，仿佛在指责：这不公平。

“如果你不肯出来，至少让我过来跟你呆在一起。”

Sherlock自屏幕上发现自己在微笑，嘴角向一边倾斜着。再之后，重回寂静。

*

“我以前从来没有真的碰过一根阴茎。一根活人的阴茎。”

“觉得它怎么样？”

“前面大后面小。”

John笑了，气流吹在他脖子上。

“谢谢，谢谢你的评价。”

*

“寄给Sherlock Holmes。”

Sherlock面无表情地看着邮递员：“你送错地址了。”

她皱起眉看向包裹：“这里是1079——”

“是的，抱歉，但这里没有人叫那个名字。午安，再见。”

“这是紧急快件，来自‘Richard Brook’——”

Sherlock关门，双手抖得厉害几乎无法拉上闩。他冲到电话跟前。

你说过我会安全。SH

回复立即到来：

马上离开。——M

*

Sherlock不喜欢旅游。他有很多不爱出远门的理由，不过主要是因为如果不在伦敦他就觉得不自在，有种飘零感。他爱这座城市，只有当他回家的途中才会开心。这也是原因之一。

Moriarty已经死了但Richard Brook是一个出了名的网络罪犯。我想回家。SH

还不行。——M

“我想念John。”他在手机上打着，然后怒骂一声删掉了。安全带闪烁着微光，他知道隔壁坐着的女人用的是什么香水，一清二楚。

他的腿搁在劣质的金属脚凳上已经开始痛了，他需要一支烟。

*

那个叫JW的用户已经一周没有登录聊天室。他想尽各种途径方法试图与对方联系，当然，一无所获。在一个隐藏身份高于一切——高于金钱，高于任何东西——的世界里，消失，并不少见。

若有人从屏幕上消失，你将再也找不到他。

*

Sherlock把牙龈上沾的粉末舔掉，然后说：“操我。”

嗑药嗑HIGH了是从医院天台跳楼之后他做的最糟糕的一件事。对方是一名受训中的警察（他的轮廓，不苟言笑的嘴，肩膀的线条，都与某人相似。不过眼睛不一样），而Sherlock爱死这份美妙的反差了——那家伙从Sherlock的肚子上嗅着可卡因，用牙齿咬开保险套包装，双手搭在他的臀部插进来，插得很深，很稳，也很快。

Sherlock张开嘴发出无声的哭叫，腿张得更开，急切地抓了几下那家伙的大腿催促他继续。他感觉自己好像是光，是空气，感觉太棒了，太合心意。

“你是谁？”那警察喘着气问，“我怎么现在才遇到你呢？”

Sherlock弯下腰往后挺动，摇着脑袋，象一个加热的原子，一次碰撞。

“很抱歉，不过我有伴了。”

*

“他已打下根基，”Sherlock说，Mycroft在对面的座位上动了动，“他知道自己的犯罪集团就算没有他也会继续发展，他抱着这份认知死去。”

“而这组织，”Sherlock继续道，“横跨洲际，从巴西到俄罗斯。但你已经知道了吧。你真的相信我能撬动它一点儿？我真想知道自己过去六个月都在搞毛线。”

Mycroft舔过嘴唇，略带哀伤地看了他一眼。

“你给我们的线索价值极大，你在几个月里就干了整个安全部门两年才干得了的活。”

“但那没有意义。”

“你救了许多人。”

“与客户合作而已。”

“是人命。”Mycroft缓缓地吸一口气：“现在法律完全无济于事，我们需要你这样的人，不轻易动摇的人。”

“我微不足道，只是沧海一粟。”

“试着想想看，”Mycroft说，“没余下多少了，这份工作——”

“我快要活不下去了！”Sherlock突然敲着桌子。他们的饮料翻了。

“你十分安全。”

“那个，”Sherlock感到鼻子发酸，“不是我的重点。”

Mycroft坐直身体。他脸上的皱纹看起来多了十倍。“如果你现在回去，就不会有任何委托人。”

“明显在骗人。但也不是我现在的问题所在。”

“这是为了John。”

“这一直都是为了John。”Sherlock凑过去，小心地用指尖摩擦Mycroft的指关节。Mycroft看着他的手，他伸出的手臂，一脸难以置信。“我要出去，我需要出去。”

Mycroft沉默几秒钟，然后翻过手用拇指抚摸着Sherlock的手心。

“我可以在45分钟内送你上飞机。”

*

他在飞行中睡着了，梦见沙漠，梦见粉色的风景，然后一切陷入黑暗。

“你有没有带着——”

John拔出枪。

“大概我们该先回去，”John说，“等下一辆车。”

“这是半夜三更，我们被困在沙漠和小树林还有群山之间，没有下一辆车了。现在关上闪光灯。”

John照做，于是夜幕降临。

*

Sherlock在一个街区以外的地方下了出租车，冒着晨间细雨走回家。当他走到门口时突然腿一软。这便成为John发现他时的样子：跪在门口。

*

他醒于自己的床上，仿佛一梦千年。他翻过身，看到John站在门口，注视着他。

“你睡了有一个小时。”John说，“今天没吃过东西吧，嗯？”

Sherlock摇头。

“好吧。我会，呃，去做点吐司。”

John转身去客厅，但踌躇了。Sherlock看着他的轮廓，在清澄的灯光下闪耀着。他挪到床的另一边，床单比较冷的一边，听着John的脚步声远去。他叹息着将一只暖和的手贴上额头，然后是后颈。

“Mycroft不停的给我发短信。”John回房间时说，把一个盘子放在床头柜上。

“讲什么？”

John抿嘴：“许多。每件事。”他坐到床沿，把手放在Sherlock的脚上，看着他吃东西，“还有些是密码发送的。我从不相信你已经死去。”

Sherlock瑟缩了一下，然后再靠近他，John的手指来到他的小腿，然后移到他膝盖后弯那块火热的，潮湿的布料上。“从公寓里偷走一点东西。那事情之后。”

“Yeah。”John耳语着。

“你要不要——”Sherlock清了清喉咙，“要不要帮我脱衣服？”

John的双手来到他的裤子纽扣，碰到他衬衫下的皮肤，Sherlock感到小腹抽紧了。John舔着唇，把裤子拉下来脱掉。Sherlock的腿落回床上，他轻声地呻吟，把衬衫扯下来丢到地上。

John踢掉鞋，整个人爬到床上。Sherlock挪开身体，而后John就在他的目光之下解开自己的衣服。

他碰到Sherlock的腰，手指伸到内裤腰带下勾着它往下拉，粗重地喘息着。Sherlock张开腿。

“你比我记忆里还要美，知道吗？”

Sherlock猛地坐起来捧住John的脸吻他。John回吻着，一手搂住他窄而纤细的腰一手抓住臀瓣不断揉捏。Sherlock呻吟起来更用力地抱紧他，摩擦John的小腹。

“得告诉你些事，”他急促地呼吸着被John推到床上，他被John亲吻掌心和手腕内侧柔软部分的样子扰乱了。John的印记，遍布全身。

“和人上床了，”他挤出几个字，“跟别人搞过一次。”

John的小动作顿了顿，很快又重新开始。他从Sherlock的腋窝一路爱抚到大腿，来来回回，Sherlock感觉自己在这爱抚下就能高潮。

“我嗑完药，看上那家伙。发现他喜欢男人。”

“你用保护措施没有？”John问，用手握住Sherlock的阴茎。Sherlock看着John的手臂，还有他淡色的头发，他绷紧放松的青色血管——

“用，我的上帝，用了，当然用了。”

“他看上去和我象吗？”Sherlock正被John小幅转动手腕插入着，当他看向John，对方扬起眉毛，等待他的回答。

“有点。不是军人，没有你的姿态和步伐，但是，他的脸上有点什么。有点什么东西很像。”

然后John润湿了三根手指，把手伸到Sherlock腿间，插进去，转动。

“John——John——Fuck！”Sherlock一边喘气一边用手掌揉搓自己的乳尖，小腹，直到阴茎。John抓住他，把他两只手腕都抓过头顶按住。

“他操了你几次？”John在他耳边细语，Sherlock发出各种呻吟在John身下抬高身体，试图摩擦。

“在他用手指干你时你叫了没有？”John还在说，用鼻子擦过Sherlock的下巴，声音断断续续，然后再低头粗暴地吻了他一口，“还是他没注意那么多，只管操你？”

“求你。”Sherlock呜咽。

“他插进你身体时你是不是想象着我？”

John的声音仿佛穿透他的五脏六腑。John把他脸上的头发拢起来，拢到脑袋后边松松地打了个结。没有刘海的Sherlock看上去更加赤裸。

“我想进去，”John喃喃道，Sherlock的心跳得快要蹦出来了，“真他妈的想你。”

John先用唾液为自己润滑两下，然后突然撞进Sherlock体内。Sherlock尖叫着头往后仰，指甲嵌进John的背部，狠狠地抽了一口气便高潮了。John也只是大力抽插几下就颤抖着射出来，阴茎跳动着，Sherlock感到精液的喷涌。注入他的身体里。

“我需要你，”Sherlock终于能说出话来了，但他还是哆嗦得厉害，话音就听起来很奇怪，“每一方面，只要想得到的地方都需要你。”他几近崩溃地看着John。

“我明白。”John咕哝道，从他身体里退出来。他温柔地帮Sherlock把缠在肩膀上的毛毯解开，掀起来盖到两个人身上。当毛毯裹住他们彼此，John也在Sherlock背后裹住他。“你是我这辈子看到的头号傻瓜，要是你敢第二次离开我，我就不会再接受你。懂了吗？”

Sherlock轻微地点点头，闭上眼。

“这就是此时此刻，此时此刻的现实，而它是一切。”John说。


End file.
